Fish (ANB)
Fish in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning can be caught either using rods of fish traps, and the rods come in two different kinds. After catching a fish you can place it in the fishery to grow more. __TOC__ List of fish Black Bass Fish you can catch in various places. Strong for its size! Sea Bass }} Fish you can catch in various places. Called by different names as it grows to different sizes. Blotched Snakehead Fish you can catch in various places. Bluegill Fish you can catch in various places. Has a blue pattern around its gills. Carp Small Carp Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid carp. Char Small Char Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid char. Pale Chub Fish you can catch in various places. Basket Clams Shallfish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Steamer Clam Shellfish you can catch in rivers or the sea. Can catch in a fish trap. Blue Crab Crab you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Love that blue color! Red Crab Crab you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Only found in clean, clear rivers. Dace Fish you can catch in rivers or waterfalls. Funa Fish you can catch in various places. Eats all kinds of things. Small Funa Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid funa. Goby Fish you can catch in rivers. Swims by flapping its pectoral fins. Small Goby Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid goby. Honmoroko Fish you can catch in various places. Icefish Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Body looks transparent. Killifish Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Lives in clear water. Needlefish Fish you can catch in rivers and cold places. Freshwater Prawn Crustacean you can catch in rivers. Freshwater Prawn Crustacean you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Tiger Prawn Crustacean you can catch in the sea or rivers. Salmon Fish you can catch in various places. Grows up in the sea and returns to the river it spawned in. Shishamo Fish you can catch in various places. Named after the leaves of a certain plant. Small Shishamo Fish you can catch anywhere. Small but splendid shishamo. Sweetfish Fish you can catch in various places. Has a wonderful aroma suggesting watermelon or cucumber. Small Sweetfish Fish you can catch anywhere. Can catch in a fish trap. A small but nice sweetfish. Three-Lips Fish you often catch in rivers or mountaintop. Softshell Turtle Elusive big game found only upstream in rivers. Trout Fish you can catch in rivers or waterfalls. Has a graceful beauty. Small Trout Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid trout. Location details Category:Fish